To Fear a Fox
by FanFictionFox49
Summary: Draco knows there's something wrong. Something wrong with him. It starts with fevers and nightmares and within a few weeks, leads to unexplained behaviour and voices that just won't stay quiet. His carefully constructed life is slowly falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

**To Fear a Fox**

**Summary: Draco knows there's something wrong. Something wrong with him. It starts with fevers and nightmares and within a few weeks, leads to unexplained behaviour and voices that just won't stay quiet. His carefully constructed life is slowly falling apart and the façade is starting to crack. Set during seventh year. HermionexDraco.**

**Rating****: T. (May go up.)**

**Genre****: Angst and Romance.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the others mentioned in this fic. I write purely for entertainment and do not make money off this in any legal or illegal way.**

**Chapter 1: The Door.**

_Endless, narrow corridors, snow-white brightness, blood spatter patterns on the wall, ragged, shallow breathing, heart racing at break-neck speed, shadows, voices … Fear._

_Draco stopped to catch what is left of his breath, placing both hands on his knees for support. His lungs and throat felt like it was on fire and his body's shaking was throwing him slightly off balance. He shot upright when he heard a soft voice, whispering… calling to him, telling him to come closer, to open it…_

_Slightly touching the wall, Draco began to walk into the brightness of the white corridor in the direction of the voice. After what felt like hours, he heard it again. Louder. He quickened his pace and the closer he got, the louder the voice became, until it reached the point where Draco had to cover his ears and his eyes, leaning against the wall for support as his blood started rushing and he felt like his head was about to split open. The whispers were now screams and yells, barks and cries, getting louder and louder and louder. Then, it stopped._

_Opening his eyes slowly, Draco straightened up and blinked, taking in the image before him. A door. A wooden door. Oak, to be precise. He slowly reached out, his shaking hand closing in on the wooden knob. Just as his finger tips brushed against it, a crack suddenly exploded into the silent atmosphere as the door was roughly yanked open from the inside-_

Draco shot upright in his bed and just on time managed to force his hand over his mouth, preventing him from crying out and waking up the whole Slytherin house and possibly the rest of Hogwarts as well. He stayed like that for a minute before he was suddenly remembered that he needs to breath. Unwrapping his trembling body from the tangled sheets was quite a mission and he barely had the strength to keep himself up.

After a few more minutes of struggling, he plopped back down and pulled the blanket over his head. That dream. It was the exactly like the rest, only this time he got closer, closer too seeing what's inside. Closer to seeing what it is that's taunting his mind, what it is that's calling him, telling him to come closer and open it. But no, it ended like the others, which is him closing his eyes in fear, forcing himself to wake up. Sometimes he curses himself for being his father's child. His cowardly, backbone-less, traitoress father. His hero.

The Slytherin Prince burned to know what's behind that door but, at the same time, felt absolutely terrified. He knew that the only way to find out was to not be afraid but the minute the voices start he immediately feels the paralyzing fear taking over his body from tip to toe and the only way out was to wake up. Why he felt so afraid, he didn't know. It was just a dream, after all, this isn't a Freddy Krueger horror movie. And if it was, he should go pick on the mudbloods and leave the purebloods alone.

Suddenly Draco felt a strange stir in his stomach and he clamped his hand over his mouth for the second time that morning. Luckily, he made it for the bathroom just in time. A voice in the back of his head, most likely the conscience he didn't have, told him that this was his punishment for thinking that Freddy should go bug the mudbloods.

He took a deep breath and leaned against the bathroom counter, blankly staring at his reflection in the mirror. He took in the image of himself and slightly flinched. Dark, black circles were visible under his now dull, grey eyes and he looked ashen. His fluffy, flaxen hair was standing up in two-hundred directions, giving him a type of rowdy look. His soft, velvety lips were an unhealthy blue shade and he was still trembling.

Sighing, the boy turned away from the mirror and slided down the counter, resting against it on icy cold floor. He thumped his head against the wood a few times in an attempt to clear his mind. When it didn't work, he increased the force until he felt pain. Thump… thump… thump….

''Malfoy? Are you okay?''

The voice made him jolt and he snapped his head towards the door. There stood Griffendor's most annoying and most intelligent(not like that was hard to achieve) girl, staring at him like he was some kind of retard. Her long brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail and she was wearing black and pink(juck) jogging gear. Her hands were resting on her hips and she tapped her right foot slightly while her she watched him with eyebrows quirked. Hermione Granger.

Suddenly Draco realised that he probably looked like an absolute fool, sitting here hitting his head against the bathroom counter at four in the morning. Upset that she caught him at this moment and annoyed that she sound 'caring', he decided that she needed a bit of a confident breaker.

''Hey Mudblood, when was the last time you shaved?''

She gasped, clearly shocked and self consciously touched her leg.

''For your information_ Malfoy_, I shaved this morning!'' She snapped.

''I didn't mean your legs, I meant your beard!''

''Excuse me! Well-… well… At least I can grow one!''

And with that she chucked her i-pod at him and stormed out, leaving him stunned and injured when the i-pod hit him square in the eye. He cursed and held his eye.

''I can too grow a beard!... And a mustach!'' He yelled after her, even though he knew she wouldn't hear him and knew that he sounded childish. But surprisingly, her head popped back into the door and she sneered at him.

''Oh really? Well then what are you doing in the girl's lavatory?''

Draco rolled his eyes. ''I'm not in the girl's lavatory, I'm in the bathroom, duh! Damn you mudblood must be so stupid because of all the bad genes.''

Now Hermione was the one to roll her eyes. ''Look it up, dope!''

She turned on her heels and stormed away. Draco sat on the floor for another few minutes, trying to figure out whether she had just insulted him or not. He shrugged it off and jumped up, walking to the door to check the sign. Oops. There on the door, very obviously, was the symbol with the dress. Not to mention the big letters saying 'Girls' lavatory' on the top. No wonder it's so clean in there.

Checking the halls to make sure no one saw him, he slipped out and quickly made his way back to the Slytherin dorms, where he got his clothes and toothbrush and went to not-so-clean boy's "lavatory".

Suddenly he felt his day brighten up. He learned a new word, insulted Granger and gotten closer to the door in his dreams. And all that before breakfast! What a productive day. And now he has the whole boys bathroom to himself.

In front of the bathroom door he stopped. Why, he didn't know. Maybe because the door was closed. But that's nothing new since it always closed to prevent the wind from slamming it all day long. Maybe not the closed door, rather the fact that the closed door looks familiar. A wooden door. Oak, to be precise. He reached out and realised his hand was shaking and pulled it back again, shifting nervously. He resisted the urge to look behind him because he knew that would just ,make him paranoid. Well, no voices yet. Shaking the thought off, he determinedly reached for the door knob and just a his fingers brushed the wood…

''Stupid Malfoy! Bloody ,idiotic, annoying, retarded,self-centered prat!'' Hermione was walking down the hall, insulting the Slytherin Prince with various words, lyrics, verses and their synonyms while holding a small hand mirror and examining her face. No beard. Bloody asshole, she can't believed she threw him with her i-pod! Should've used a brick. Or a poisonous snake. He'll probably like the last one, they have a lot in common, she thought bitterly as she entered her dorm, plopping down on her bed and pulling the covers over her head.

After a while she began squirming. She was lying on something hard and uncomfortable. Sitting up irritated, she jumped out and yanked the sheet off only to freeze in place. On her mattress lied her i-pod, the one she just moments ago chucked at the possible Death eater's head.

''He brought it back?'' She whispered softly to herself. She picked it up and inspected it. It wasn't broken or anything. The earphones were neatly wrapped around it and even untangled. She smiled slightly at the thought full gesture but then remembered who it was who did this. Immediately her smile was replaced with a snarl and she dropped the i-pod like it was going to eat her or something. She eyed it suspiciously, wondering if there is some kind of curse on it that will cause her to lose all her hair or turn into a cat or worse, old. Picking it up with two fingers, she carefully dropped it into her drawer and then hopped back just in case it exploded. Nothing. She sighed and shrugged it off. She needed to get to Professor McGonagall's office anyway and a little voice in her head told her that it had something to do with the Head girl position.

The icy water from the cold shower was exactly what he needed to clear his head and can't believe that he didn't think of it sooner. The door episode from earlier was nothing but Paranoia from reading too much horror stories. So the door looked familiar. Why? Because it's a door. They all look the same. Nothing to get skittish about. Just a door. What's behind the door is a different story but that's only in his dreams. Their's just dreams. Images and thoughts flashing through the mind during a stage called rapid eye movement, which is the process of your eyes rolling around in their sockets during a-… Draco stopped in the middle of a thought, his hand resting on his chest. His breathing slowly increased and he glanced down again, moving his hand away. He realised that his sight didn't betray him. Right there, on the snowy skin of his chest, was five claw-like cuts. Almost as if someone had grabbed the front of his shirt and grazed his skin in the process…

''YES! I cant believe it! This is so amazing, I cant wait to tell my parents!'' Hermione squealed with delight and hopped up and down, clutching the letter against her heart while laughing happily. Harry pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her cheek.

''Congratulations, 'Mione! I'm sure you'll make a great Head girl!''

Ron joined the hug after he exclaimed 'Bloody hell' when she told them the great news. ''Yeah, that's my girl, Hogwarts's Head girl! The most intelligent and beautiful girl in the school. And my girlfriend.'' And with that he kissed her full on the lips.

She laughed. ''Oh you two! This is gonna be such a great year! And Ron, you're so gonna be Head boy, I just know it!''

Ron waved it away modestly but it was pretty obvious that he thought so too. Hermione laughed happily again and twirled around before grabbing Harry and Ron, dragging them to the library to get a book on Head girls.

Draco stood in front of Professor McGonagall's desk, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes wide.

''Excuse me? I'm Head boy? Why the hell- I mean, why on earth did you pick me! Umm, Ma'am.''

''You don't want to be Head boy, Mr Malfoy? Because I can always give the position to Mr, Weasley-''

''No, no, I want to, its just… I didn't really expect it.'' He admitted and looked down, finding the tip of his shoe very interesting. McGonagall smiled. ''Mr Malfoy, I'm certain that you would make an outstanding Head boy and keep this school's name high. After all, how could you not expect it? You have straight A's, mostly clean records, a strong personality and you're the best Seeker Slytherin ever had. ''

Draco looked up, half expecting her to say she's joking but she looked pretty serious so he forced himself to smile. ''Thank you professor. I will… try not to disappoint you.''

She smiled and nodded, dismissing him. Outside of her office he sighed and shook his head. He thought Dumbledore was the worst that could happen to this school but apparently he was wrong. McGonagall is. What was she thinking, appointing him as Head boy? Seems she lost more of her mind than he originally thought.

Wondering vaguely who the Head girl is, he walked down the hall and checked his watch, noting that its almost time for breakfast. He decided that he'll skip, seeing as his nausea had yet to go away plus he has quidditch practise and don't feel like losing his breakfast over the field. And if he does, he'll be sure to aim at Potter's head, he thought happily.

Growling softly to himself, Draco stopped and glared irritated at the bouncy Griffendor's, Granger. Great, she's happy. Probably because that runt of a Weasel gave her a love letter, considering the fact that she's clutching a envelope to her heart. Please.

He decided that it would be safer to turn and take the long way to the Great Hall to avoid her bumping into him and infecting him with some kind of Mudblood disease. After a few more minutes of walking, he stopped and pressed his hand against his chest. The cuts burnt like fire and was making it somewhat hard to breath. Ignoring the obvious fact that he had to get it checked up, he walked determinedly down the corridor, trying to block out the pain by thinking of insults to who ever the Head girl was. He was sure that it wasn't going to be someone he'd actually like. Well, if he can become Head boy then the chances are good that someone as unfit for the position as Pansy can become Head girl. She may be the girl he liked the most in Hogwarts but she still didn't fall under the 'acceptable'category.

Suddenly he slided to a stop, curious about what his room looked like. He spun around and stalked towards where he assumed the prefect's dorms are. Finally after a few minutes, Draco found a door with his name on. Literally. The golden letters shone brightly, even in the dim light and below his name, in capital letters, 'HEAD BOY'.

He smirked and went in. there was a big bed, a big closet, a big bathroom, a fireplace, a desk, a few bookshelves and a bowl with a fish.

''Not bad.'' He said to himself and smiled. The room was decorated in silver and gold and had a great view to. He walked over to the bathroom and went in. The bathroom was just as big and it was plain white. There was another door across the room so Draco figured he and the Head girl would be sharing. Great.

He walked to the door and opened it. The other room looked the same except it was decorated in red and gold. Gryffindor colours. Even better, he thought with a snarl and went to the bed. There were a few things unpacked, one of those things being a white i-pod. It looks exactly like Granger's, he thought and pushed the horrible thought that she might be Head girl away. Besides, her i-pod is still in the girl's "lavatory" and the earphones's cords were tangled. It must be some other Griffendor's. it wont be Granger. If they appointed him, they would pick someone just as unfit to lead as him. And as long as it's not a Mudblood, he couldn't care less who it is. He turned around and headed back to his own room where he fell face down on the bed and eventually fell asleep.

**End of chapter 1**.

**A/N: There you go, first chapter finished. The update will be soon and not to worry, I will not neglect this story. Updates will mostly not take longer than a week and I am aiming for just about over twenty chapters. Please note that this is NOT a cross over. It only contains a character from a different show but nothing else. The character's name will only be used, as will his image. Not his personality nor his position in the show. Oh and please note that English isn't my first language, nor is it my second. But I will try my best and greatly appreciate any corrections or suggestions on my grammar and spelling. I would love to get feedback from all who read the story so that I can improve the next chapters as much as possible. The next update will most likely be he day after tomorrow if not earlier. Thank you for taking your time to read my story.**

**FanFictionFox49**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Fear a Fox**

**Summary: Draco knows there's something wrong. Something wrong with him. It starts with fevers and nightmares and within a few weeks, leads to unexplained behaviour and voices that just won't stay quiet. His carefully constructed life is slowly falling apart and the façade is starting to crack. Set during seventh year. HermionexDraco.**

**Rating****: T. (May go up.)**

**Genre****: Angst and Romance.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the others mentioned in this fic. I write purely for entertainment and do not make money off this in any legal or illegal way. I also do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter or any other chapter's.**

**Chapter 2: **

''This is outrageous! My father will hear about this and he'll make sure that-''

''Draco, relax. So we have a Muggle born as a teacher, big deal! Its not like she's gonna eat us.''

''I refuse to be taught by some Mudblood! Who knows what diseases those things carry!'' Draco shuddered visibly and Blaise just sighed. Of course he didn't expect Draco to just smile and nod but still, he could try being a little more discreet. She can hear them, after all.

Mrs Fabré. The new music teacher. All students are permitted to take music because in few weeks it will be the Blue Dragon festival, an event held only once every 500 years to celebrate the day Alexander Gaia single handedly killed a giant demon who were possessing the villager 's children. This happened 2000 years ago and Hogwarts just happen to in the exact place the demon was killed.

''I am _not_ taking this senseless subject! I don't care about some 2000 year old guy who killed some stupid monster who possed some stupid bunch of brats.'' Draco stated loudly, causing everybody to turn and look at him. Mrs Fabré cocked her eyebrow and then shook her head.

''Tsk, tsk, such an aggressive attitude. Mr Malfoy, he's not just 'some old guy'. Alexander Gaia saved the town who was being tortured endless years long by that horrible creature, therefor we honour him with a festival. Besides, music isn't a punishment, it's an embracement of one's feelings.''

''Were the children by any chance Mudbloods?'' Draco asked innocently, earning a hard elbow in the side from Blaise.

''Ow! Hey, what was that for, I just asked.'' He exclaimed lividly, rubbing his side and sending accusing glares at Blaise.

''No, Mr Malfoy. As a matter of fact, they were purebloods.'' Mrs Fabré said patiently. ''Oh and seeing as you're so interested in the subject, why don't you be our first singer today.''

''What! I mean, excuse me? No way I'm getting on that stage and making a complete and utter blubbering fool of myself. There is more than enough imbeciles to do that, thank you very much.'' Draco snapped and then turned towards the door. When he reached it, he stopped as a familiar voice sneered in his direction.

''I bet Malfoy is just too scared to sing.''

Enraged that someone was calling him a coward, he spun around and snarled. ''What was that, _Mudblood_?'Hermione looked over to him, with a bored expression.

''I said, I bet you're too scared. Too scared to get up on that stage and sing. Do I need explain more?'' She asked, a smirk playing on her lips while she twirled a pencil between her thumb and index finger. A few snickers went through the class, apart from the few Griffendor's who were laughing out loud.

Draco felt his cheeks heat up and then he stalked towards the stage, accepting the microphone Mrs Fabré held out to him. He pressed his hand on the surface of the stage and hoisted himself up, extending an arm towards a now shocked Hermione.

''We'll see who's the coward here, Granger. If I'm doing it, you're doing it.''

Hermione smirked. ''I accept your challenge.'' She ignored the offered hand and helped her self onto the stage and confidently went to stand next to him. a variation of whistles and sounds were heard through the class and Blaise wolf-whistled.

Mrs Fabré laughed. '' Well, well, seems like we're starting with a duet. Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, you will be singing 'Rolling in the Deep', a song by Adel. Oh, by the way Mr Malfoy, that's a Muggle singer.''

Draco rolled his eyes. He knew the song. ''Yeah, yeah lets get this over with Granger.'' Hermione smiled and caught the microphone he threw towards her. Suddenly Draco had no idea what he was doing on his stage. He would have never agreed to this but why did he? Its like he knows he shouldn't do this but something in him_ wants_ to. Something _wants _to sing Muggle songs with mudbloods in front of all his friends and rival's. His father will of course skin him alive if he knew this but that something isn't bothered by that fact. He wants to sing with Hermio- with Granger.

Hermione confidently gripped the microphone and her voice broke through the silence and ricochet off the walls. Her voice was beautiful and in all his life Draco never imagined hat she could sing.

''**There's a fire, startin' in my heart, reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark.''**

''**Finally I can see you crystal clear, go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your** **ship bear**,'' Draco jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and so did the rest the class. Who ever thought that the Ice- Prince could sing? Hermione looked at him in surprise. Seems like there's more to Darco than she thought. He hit every note perfectly and even though he didn't seem to feel it, he was absolutely amazing**. ''** **See how I'll leave with every piece of you, don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire starting in my heart, reachin 'a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinkin'that we almost had it all! The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feelin'…''**

Hermione went forward and wrapped her hands around the microphone and his, singing now with him while gazing into his eyes and he into hers. **'' We could have had it all, rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand and you played it, to the beat…'' **

Hermione took the microphone and twirled around, now standing with her back against his. He laughed and grabbed her hand spinning her towards his body and back.

''**Baby, I have no story to be told, but I heard one on you and its gonna make your head burn. Think of me in the depts of your despair, makin'a home down there sure won't be shared.**'' She tossed him the microphone again and winked. He caught it and snuck an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him before he sang again.

''**The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinkin'that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feelin'…''**

''**We could have had it all! Rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside your hands, and played it… with a beatin'**…'' they both sang again, staring deeply into each other's eyes, oblivious of the whispers erupting through the class and Ron's jealous face.

Both of them were slightly breathless. Hermione saw something in Draco's eyes, something she never saw before. It was provoking, but in a playful way. Like he's a whole different person. It was like there's something behind his stormy eyes, something new, bold and unpredictable. This wasn't Draco, at least not the one she knew and hate.

Draco took the microphone again and let go of her hands, turning and walking slowly towards the side of the stage before he turned around again**. ''Throw your soul through every open door,''**

She smiled and continued. '**'Count your blessings to find what you look for**,''

''**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,''**

''**You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,''**

They sang in unison again,**''Yeah we could have had it all… We could have had it all… Yeah, it all, it all, it all… We could have had it a-all, rolling in the deep! You had my heart inside your hands and you played it to the beat! You could have had it all, rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside your hands and you played and you played and you played it to the beat…'' **

The whole class was quiet, astounded that these two rivals could put up such a performance. Both performers stood breathless on the stage, also slightly shocked. Without warning the class erupted into cheering and applause. Mrs Fabré laughed and clapped her hands. ''Bravo, you two! That was remarkable! You two certainly make a great team! Looks like we're going to have a great Head boy and Head girl couple this year.

Both their heads snap towards her and then to each other.

''**What!**'' They asked in unison.

Hermione jumped back. ''_You're_ Head boy! Why the hell did they make_ you_ Head boy!''

''My exact reaction.'' Draco said bored and rolled his eyes. '' But what I don't get is why they picked _you_ of all people to be Head girl if they picked me to be Head boy.''

''Yeah, they must be barking for picking you!'' Hermione sneered.

Draco blinked a few times and then realised she just insulted him. ''And what is **that** suppose to mean? Are you saying that I won't make a good Head boy!''

''That's exactly what I'm saying!''

''I'll make a wonderful Head boy, Mudblood! ''

Mrs Fabré clapped her hands together. ''Now, now lets not start calling names, moments ago you two worked so well together!''

Draco scowled, realising she right. Why did they work together? He knew for a fact that he would have never done it out of free will but thinking that something was controlling him is beyond ridiculous. But then again, he could barely remembered what just happened. He shrugged it off, blaming it on the lack of sleep from last night.

''Malfoy!''

''Huh? ''

''I said, we should go to the office.''

''The office. Why?''

Hermione sighed impatiently. ''Because the kid who was here seconds ago said that McGonagall wants to see us. Keep up would ya! Sheesh.'' She rolled her eyes and stalked for the door, leaving him still half clueless. After a few moments of consideration, he finally decided to follow her. Before he reached the door, Mrs Fabré stopped him.

''Mr Malfoy, I sure that you are going to be one of my top students, that is, if you keep up the good work.'' She smiled and he half heartily smiled back.

''Malfoy!''

''Ýeah, yeah hold your horses, I'm coming. Darn women.'' He growled and followed Hermione out into the hallway, refusing to speak to her the whole way to the office. They gave the password and went past the statue. They reached the door and knocked.

''Come in.''

Draco looked at Hermione. ''You first.''

She smirked. ''Why? Is Dwaco scawdy of the big mean pwaffesor?'' she cooed and he gave her an annoyed glare.

''No! I'm just being a gentleman.''

''Ha!'' was all she said and then opened the door. Both of them went in and stood in front of the big wooden desk. Professor McGonagall looked up from her work and smiled.

''I take it you two know about each other?''

''Unfortunately.'' Draco sneered in a hushed voice and Hermione elbowed him, earning a one back. She laughed nervously when Professor McGonagall cocked an eyebrow.

''We, uh, actually just found out a few minutes ago Professor.''

McGonagall smiled and nodded. ''I'm glad to see that you're handling it so well.''

''Yeah that makes on of us…'' Draco muttered and then flinched when Hermione stomped down hard on his toe.

''Oh yes, Professor. I have no problem whatsoever.''

''But you just said-'' Draco began but closed his mouth when she picked her foot up again.

McGonagall nodded. ''I'm glad to hear that Miss Granger. What about you, Mr Malfoy? Any problems?''

''Well, actually-'' He stopped when her foot hovered just above his. ''I mean, no.''

''Good, good. Now seeing as both of you agree with the arrangement, you may use the rest of the afternoon moving your things to your new dorms and settling in.'' McGonagall said and dismissed them.

''Thank you, Professor.'' Hermione said happily because now she gets to skip Potions with Snape. Draco muttered something that could either pass as ''Thank you'' or ''whatever''. They left her office and closed the door.

''What the hell was it with all the bloody toe stamping in there, Mudblood? I know you have big feet, you don't have to prove it!''

''Oh please, it wasn't even that hard, don't be such a wimp.''

Draco opened his mouth to say something but then stopped and looked around. Hermione watched him, curious to know why he was doing that.

''Hey Granger, do you hear that?''

''Hear what?''

''Exactly. Where is everybody?''

Hermione blinked and then listened too. Not a sound.

''They're probably in class or something.'' She said and shrugged, even though she knew this was way to quite. Draco shrugged to and then started walking down the hall. Hermione followed and both of them stayed quite.

''Oh wait!'' Hermione suddenly exclaimed.

''What is it now Granger?''

''I forgot my book in McGonagall's office. I'll be right back.'' She said and then spun around and jogged back. Draco rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. He stood there for a few moments before his eyes began to fell close and he felt sleepy. His head fell forward onto his chest and he jerked awake and shook his head. He can't fall asleep now, especially not in the halls in the middle of the day.

Suddenly he froze and felt the fine hair's on his arms rise, giving him Goosebumps as he stared down the hallway. That voice… it sounded so familiar. He wrapped his arms around himself and ignored it, reassuring himself that it was just his mind playing tricks on him because he's tired.

''_Draco… Let me out….''_

Draco shivered visibly and unwillingly glanced down the hall to see when Hermione was coming. But it was just as quiet as it was two minutes ago. He's alone.

''_Drrraco… Come here…''_

Again he paid no mind to the voice. This was nothing, just imagination. Hearing voices is bad. People who hear voices are bad. They send you to bad places, trying to get the bad things out but only end up making it worse and eventually you lose what is left of your mind. He shuddered again and stared half urgently down the hall for some form of life in this school. Still nothing.

''_Draco… Come here… I know you can hear me…''_

He ignored it.

''_**Don't**__ ignore me Draco!_''

He jumped when the voice went from a soft, gentle whisper to a harsh bark. The voice hushed.

''_Oh, I scared you… I'm sorrrry… Its okay, I won't __**hurt **__you, I just want to __**help **__you, come to me… Open it…''_

Draco closed his eyes shut but opened them again, it's not like you'll be protected when you can't see him. He made no move to show that he was obeying the voice's commands. He held his breath and waited. Silence. Draco breathed out relieved and leaned against the wall. Maybe someone was playing a prank on him.

'Of course!', He thought to himself. 'Must be Granger.'

The idea that a mudblood just managed to scare him made him growl in frustration. Just at that moment, Hermione decided to appear out of nowhere, her book in her hand.

''Okay, I found my book. Let's go.''

''Very funny, Granger.''

''Huh?'' Hermione asked confused then shook her head. '' I mean, excuse me?"'

He rolled his eyes. ''Oh please, like I don't know it was you. Next time, try to make the voice sound a little more scarier.''

''But I didn't-''

''Save it. I'm going to the library.'' He said and turned around.

Hermione jumped forward and caught his shoulder. '' Hold on just a minute. I go to get my book and leave you alone for twenty seconds and then come back finding you as pale as ghost and accusing me of something I didn't do! Care to explain?''

Draco opened his mouth to sneer at her but was cut off when a loud, terrifying scream echoed through the school.

**End of Chapter 2**

**And finished. I hope you liked it. Again, I apologize for any incorrect spelling, grammar or tenses as English is my third language. If you would like me to make longer chapters, please let me know and I would gladly do so. As I've said in the first chapter, this is not a cross over. It merely contains one character's (who I do NOT own) image and name. The song is sung by Adele and is called 'Rolling in the deep'. If you want to listen a version where the part that were sung by Draco were sung by a male, I believe Glee did a song on that where Rachel would portray Hermione and Jesse, Draco. And reviews are very welcome as they are very inspiring and motivating. Thank you for taking your time to read my story, I truly appreciate it.**

**FanFictionFox49**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Fear a Fox**

**Summary: Draco knows there's something wrong. Something wrong with him. It starts with fevers and nightmares and within a few weeks, leads to unexplained behaviour and voices that just won't stay quiet. His carefully constructed life is slowly falling apart and the façade is starting to crack. Set during seventh year. HermionexDraco.**

**Rating****: T. (May go up.)**

**Genre****: Angst and Romance.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the others mentioned in this fic. I write purely for entertainment and do not make money off this in any legal or illegal way. I also do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter or any other chapter's.**

**Chapter 3**

''But I didn't-''

''Save it. I'm going to the library.'' He said and turned around.

Hermione jumped forward and caught his shoulder. '' Hold on just a minute. I go to get my book and leave you alone for twenty seconds and then come back finding you as pale as ghost and accusing me of something I didn't do! Care to explain?''

Draco opened his mouth to sneer at her but was cut off when a loud, terrifying scream echoed through the school.

Both of them froze. Hermione was the first to snap out of it and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him in the direction of the scream.

''Wait, are you crazy! We should move **away** from danger, not towards it!'' Draco yelled out and pulled his arm free from her grasp.

Hermione rolled her eyes. ''Oh, don't be such a baby. Lets go, what I someone's hurt?''

He sighed and followed her. They ran down the hall before halting to a stop at the stairs, staring in terror at the image below them. At the bottom of the stairs lied a Ravenclaw girl. She was surrounded by a pool of blood, her limps positioned strangely and abnormally around her body.

''Oh no, s-she must have fallen!'' Hermione let out a cry for help and when no one came, she ran downstairs and kneeled next to the injured girl. Draco could do nothing but watch. He was frozen in one place. It was obvious as daylight that the girl was pushed but Hermione doesn't seem to notice this. He let out a shaky breath and then spoke up, his voice weak.

''G-granger, is she…'' he trailed off when Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes and nodded.

''Yeah. She's gone.''

He sighed and went down, awkwardly patting Hermione's back. Then he let out a growl of frustration. ''Where is everybody? They could have prevented this!''

As if on cue, Blaise bursed through the door, followed by a few dozen others. He brightened up when he saw Draco. ''Hey dude! You missed an awesome fight between that Weasley dude and Crabbe, all the teachers had to tear them apart and-'' He stopped when he saw the girl and the rest of the cheering ground fell silent as well.

''Whoa… W-what happened?''

Hermione hic-cupped between her tears and answered him with a small voice. ''S-she f-f-fell of the s-tairs.''

The crowd was suddenly pushed apart by non other than Professor Severus Snape. ''Everyone, go back to your dormitory's at once. The staff will take care of this. Now!'' He barked when a few just stared at him with blank expressions. The crowd began disappearing and the rest of the staff came forward as well, including Professor McGonagall.

Draco and Hermione looked up surprised. Draco went to her. ''Professor, weren't you just in your office?''

She nodded. ''Yes, Mr Malfoy, I was but the minute Miss Granger left with her book, I had to appearate to the disagreement two students were having. Now, what happened here?''

Hermione sniffed and answered. ''We were on the top floor when we heard a scream. We came down here and found her like that. I think she fell from the top but it could have been the second floor as well.'' She said and gestured towards the girl. Meanwhile, two professors were examining her.

McGonagall looked at her and shook her head sadly. ''Madeline Cole. A top student but lately been struggling with students bullying her every day because her mother was a Muggle. My guess, suicide.''

Hermione's eyes widened and she shot an accusing look at Draco, who lifted his hands up. ''Hey, don't look at me like that Granger, I never saw this girl before in my life.'' He whispered while Professor McGonagall talked to the two professors at the Madeline. Hermione didn't seem to be convinced but she let it go and looked back at McGonagall, who looked worried and sad as they carried the poor girl away.

''Well, let me go notify her parents. Maybe they know something. In the meanwhile, I want you two to go to Madam Pomfrey and get treated for shock. After that I would like you, Mr Malfoy, to see me in my office.'' And with that, she turned around and headed upstairs.

Draco groaned slightly and then grabbed Hermione's arm. ''Let's go, you need sugar water.''

She pulled her arm loose and huffed. ''I can take care of myself, thank you.''

He rolled his eyes and muttered a 'whatever' and then went back to his own thoughts while trailing behind her. That girl was pushed. She didn't jump, she didn't fall, she was pushed. Why else would she have screamed like that? His mind unwillingly began to drift back to the voices he heard, right before all of this happened. Maybe it wasn't Granger. After all, McGonagall did mention that she was at her office again. But if it wasn't her, does that mean the voices and the girl are connected in some way? He shook his head. All these questions were driving him insane.

''Draco?''

He looked up at Hermione, who were watching him with a foreign expression commonly known as ''concern''. He blinked at her.

''What?''

''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?''

''Your just standing there, shaking your head.''

Draco blinked again and realised that that could have given the impression that he was barking mad and he should do it less often, or at least, when he's alone.

''I'm just… chasing a… fly. '' He said, knowing his attempt at an excuse was weak but he didn't see why he had to make excuses for her. Let her think he's crazy, maybe then she'll leave him alone, or better, transfer schools. He grinned and just to add to her suspicion, twitched a few times. She quirked her eyebrow but said nothing and then carried on walking again.

**-o-**

''But I didn't do anything!'' Draco yelled furiously and loudly slammed his palms onto Professor McGonagall's desk.

''Calm down Mr Malfoy, we're not accusing you of anything.''

''Oh really, cause it kinda sounds like it…'' He muttered and crossed his arms.

''We only ask this because you have a history in bullying students who are-''

''Mudbloods?''

''Malfoy!'' Snape scolded and smacked him with a book, earning a shocked look from McGonagall. He cleared his throat and placed the encyclopaedia back on her table. McGonagall turned her stern glare back to Draco.

''Mr Malfoy, we just want to know if you have done or said anything to that girl today that might have…'' She trailed off and Draco finished for her again.

''Killed herself? No. In fact, I never seen her before in my life and make it a point to… mostly, pick on Gryffindor's and Huffelpuffs, not Ravenclaw's.''

She nodded. '' Very well, you may go back to the study hall. I will inform you if there is anything else we need.''

He nodded, stood up, walked out and with a last glance, closed the door behind him. He was now outside her office. Alone. Again.

**-0-**

''Well?''

Hermione glanced up at Ginny from where she was unpacking.

''Well what?'' She asked confused.

Ginny sighed like she couldn't believe Hermione was being so stupid.

''Draco, duh! Is he hot? Any embarrassing secrets? Does he sleep with a nightlight? Oh! Okay, okay… is he… wait for it… a vampire?'' she asked hopefully almost falling of the bed as she leaned forward with anticipation.

Hermione rolled her eyes. ''No, he's not a vampire but I think he might be an Ogre. And how should I know if he sleeps with a nightlight, we only heard about this today! As for your first question, I am not even answering that.'' She stated simply and continued to fold her clothes and neatly back them away.

Ginny giggled. ''Yeah, okay. So how's things with you and Ron?''

Hermione smiled automatically. ''Mmh? Oh! Just wonderful. I really like him.''

''But you don't love him?'' Ginny asked and Hermione looked up, shocked. Does Ginny know? All person she told was Harry and he would never tell anyone, especially not Ron's little sister.

Ginny giggled again and said smugly: ''Oh yeah, I'm deep.''

**-0-**

Draco walked down the hall, all his senses ready and alert. One of the things he hated most was to be alone. Well ,then again, he also hated being with people but it keeps you sane. He just needed the reassurance that someone was there. But lately, with his father always at his new girlfriend and his mother in Auckland, he's been feeling lonelier than ever.

He shrugged it off and kept walking, coming to a halt at the entrance of yet another hallway. ''What's with this school being so darn big?'' He muttered silently. Suddenly an idea brightened up his mind. The hallway was empty and there was no one within a 20 feet radius, so why not? He grinned and jogged to pick up the small carpet in the middle of the hallway and dragged it a little closer. He went back to the entrance and walked backwards, aiming for the carpet. He then shot forward, running at high speed and then jumped on the carpet and glided down the smooth hallway, his arms out stretched to keep his balance and laughing like a little kid. Eventually the carpet came to a halt and he felt disappointed. Glancing around, still not seeing anyone, he decided that it probably wouldn't hurt to do it_** one**_ more time…

**-0-**

''Whoo-hooo!''

Draco cried out and laughed. Who would have thought that carpets could be this much fun? After about the fifteenth time, he decided to move one of the mirror's from the other hallway and placed it against the wall of this hallway so he could see himself pull faces as he went passed. After rocketing back onto the carpet, he passed the mirror and stuck his tongue out at it. He laughed out loud again and managed to stop just before he hit the wall at the end of the hallway.

''One more time...'' He smiled and regained his position at the beginning of the hallway, his eyes set on the carpet. He shot forward, now with an already trained eye, and glided in the air before hitting the carpet and sliding over the slippery floor, getting ready to pull another face in the mirror. But instead of happily laughing again, he had to practically yank his heart from his throat back into his chest from the frighten image he just saw. As he passed the mirror, expecting to see himself with another silly expression, he saw something else…

Right where his reflection was suppose to be, was an animal, but it looked like a person, or at least, half-person. How to explain it, he didn't know. The only part he got a clear view of was the face, or he assumed it was the face… A sickening grin that almost literally stretched from ear to ear, blood-red orbs and slitted pupils with extended black streaks around the eyes that reached to the tips of long, pointed ears. It was, to say the least, absolutely terrifying. Draco stopped himself against the opposite wall, his gaze fixed on the mirror while his mind rattled off a list of possibilities of what that could have been.

'Number one, a monster? No. Number two, a hallucination? … Maybe. Number three, I'm losing my mind? NO!' He breathed out the breath he's been holding for the past thirty seconds.

He slowly forced his legs to move back into the direction of the mirror and what-the-hell-ever lived in it. Pausing a few feet from it, he took another deep breath and inched forward slowly, never removing his eyes from the mirror. Finally he was close enough to touch the wooden rim and he hesitated, wondering what would be staring back at him the moment he look into it. Again he inhaled deeply and then moved until he was facing the front, staring into a pair of cloudy eyes. His eyes.

He sighed and shook his head. Is he really losing his mind? Singing with mudbloods, talking doors , smirking monsters in the mirror, voices calling, strange girls falling and now the bloody Head boy thing? This is all getting a little too much for him.

Draco blinked, realising that he was sitting on the floor for some reason. He stood up and with a last glance at the mirror, walked in the direction of his new dorm, shuddering when he thought he heard someone laughing…

**-0-**

Hermione falled back onto her bed and smiled to herself. She just got a rose from her wonderful boyfriend. She loved roses… oh, and him. she opened her eyes and sat up, twirling the rose between her index finger and her thumb. She loves Ron. Well, she thought she did. He's just not exactly her type. Sure Ron's romantic but he mostly gets his advice from Harry and then he still does it wrong. For example the rose had a card saying:

**Deer Hermyne**

**Tis rhose is from ur sekret admirerer.**

**Love Ron.**

With 'love 'being basically the only thing he spelled right. He even got her name wrong. But at least he thought of her. She smiled and laid back again, allowing her mind to drift. She shuddered when she thought about that poor girl again. It's horrible. And it's people like Malfoy who is causing it. But, unfortunately, a fox never swops it's tail.

Speak of the devil, she thought as she heard the door to his room open and then slam shut. Hermione hoisted herself off her bed and went to her desk, taking out her books and opening it at the section for Poison Lily Potion. She had to start on her essay for herbology but first she has to study for Snape's pop quiz tomorrow. This is going to be a long night.

Just as she was engrossed in chapter 2, she heard a sound.

'Thump… thump… thump… thump… thump…'

She growled annoyed when she realised the sound came from that insufferable** twit** next door. The brunette jumped up and went through the bathroom, knocking on his door. When no one answered, she opened it and went in. at first she didn't see him but with her second search, she found him lying on his back on the floor next to his desk, thumping with both feet against the wall with his Potions book over his face.

She rolled her eyes. ''Malfoy?''

''Go away, mudblood.''

''I would if you would stop that darn noise! Some of us are actually trying to study.''

''This is how I study so leave.''

Hermione felt her eye twitch. '' Look, I get that you are probably used to getting everything your way but I'm right next door and your bothering me,''

''I'm bothering you?''

''Yes.''

''Oh?''

''Yes, 'oh'! Now please stop it.''

''Hmmm… no.''

''No? Listen here you little prat! I am NOT getting bad grades because of you so shut up before I stuff your foot up your-''

Hermione froze when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned around slowly, taking in the image at the door way. McGonagall was standing there, hands on her hips and eyebrow's raised. Hermione flinched and laughed awkwardly.

''Oh, hi there Professor. What um… brings you here?''

Draco had also moved from his previous position to a more decent stance with his hands behind his back and looking at the tip of his shoe as if it was the shoe's fault. Stupid shoe.

''Good evening Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy. I'm just making sure everything is alright but it seems its not. Maybe I made a mistake-''

''No!'' Both yelled out quickly. Hermione cleared her throat. '' I mean, no of course not Professor. We were just… Umm… debating.''

Draco nodded violently and smiled his I'm-a-good-boy smile. Hermione smiled widely too. McGonagall looked at them suspiciously but then nodded and left. They both sighed in relieve and sat down on Draco's bed. A few moments of silence past before Hermione exploded.

''See what you just did!''

''What!''

''This is all your fault!"

''My fault? How is this my fault? You were the one yelling like a starving cat, so clearly, its your fault!''

''I wasn't the one kicking the wall like a maniac! Are you crazy or something?''

''Well, that's up for debate…'' He mumbled under his breath and Hermione frowned.

''Excuse me?''

''Nevermind, don't you have to study or something?'' he asked boredly and then smirked when she opened her mouth to say something but then left it and quickly went back to her books. He turned onto his stomach and stretched himself out from tip to toe before culling up again. He yawned and noted that he was still wearing his school robes but didn't feel like getting up right now. Turning to face the wall, he threw a last glance to the mirror on his wall, no currently lying upside down, before he curled up and fell asleep.

**End of chapter 3**

**Okay, chapter 3 is done. Thank you for reading and thanks to all who reviewed! I would really love it if you guys could please tell me what you think about this story. Again I apologize for any grammar,spelling or so on mistakes. English is my third language but I know that's no excuse. Future chapters will be longer and I will update soon again. Please review and enjoy your day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Fear a Fox**

**Summary: Draco knows there's something wrong. Something wrong with him. It starts with fevers and nightmares and within a few weeks, leads to unexplained behaviour and voices that just won't stay quiet. His carefully constructed life is slowly falling apart and the façade is starting to crack. Set during seventh year. HermionexDraco.**

**Rating****: T. (May go up.)**

**Genre****: Angst and Romance.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the others mentioned in this fic. I write purely for entertainment and do not make money off this in any legal or illegal way. I also do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter or any other chapter's.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourite's! It very much appreciated and I love receiving feedback, it just makes the writing process much faster. Motivation, you know. I replied to all but received messages saying that it didn't went through. If you didn't receive a reply, just let me know and I would be happy to try again. Now, chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

''And I was like, 'No way dude, I'm stronger! 'and Crabbe was like 'Bring it on Weasley!' And I so brought it! I- Hermione, are you listening?'' Ron looked at his girlfriend, who was staring towards the Slytherin table with a vacant expression, nodding every now and then.

She vaguely noticed that Ron was talking to her and just nodded again and mumbled, ''That's nice Ron,'' and then sighed and leaned over to talk to Ginny, who had her mouth stuffed to the maximum limit with chicken.

''Hey Ginny, have you seen Draco today?''

Ginny looked up over her drastically overstuffed cheeks and blinked twice before swallowing the whole lot in one go and then she answered in a surprisingly feminine voice for someone who just ate a whole chicken-half.

''Nope sorry 'Mione. Why?''

Hermione's shoulders fell disappointed and she looked down. ''No reason.''

Ginny watched her friend for a few more seconds before she shrugged and helped herself to the other half of the chicken. Ron huffed and then, when Hermione didn't show any reaction, he sighed over dramatically. He had to repeat it a few times before she finally glanced up.

''Something wrong, Ron?''

''Oh no, no is nothing…'' He sighed and hanged his head but watched her out of the corner of his eye. His hope fell when she shrugged and started to talk to Harry and he sulked in silence for the rest of the meal.

After lunch they each moved into the direction of their next classes. Hermione made her way to Creatures. She smiled excited. Creatures was one of her favourite subjects, not just because Hagrid gave it but also because she found the 'animals' they learned of so interesting. Its just amazing to hear that the fairy tales and legends you heard as a child is real!

''Hey Hermione, wait up!''

She stopped and turned around, smiling at Neville, who came jogging towards her with a creepy looking frog in his hands. He eventually reached her and she gave him a moment to catch his breath before she spoke.

''Hey Neville! What's with the frog?''

''Oh, this isn't a frog, it's a toad. See, there's a difference. A frog differs from a toad in many ways. Firstly, its much, much smaller and…''

Hermione had to listen to the whole history, eating habits, heath risks, family members, habitats, enemies, evolution, colours, types and dangers of frogs and toads all the way to Creatures. Her mind was, however, not at frogs nor toads. It was at Hogwarts' new Head boy. This morning she couldn't find him anywhere and he was also missing during Potions and lunch. After what happened with that girl, she figured it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him. But its very hard to keep your eye on someone if you can't actually find them. She is starting to notice that something is bothering him. he barely ever spends time with his 'pack 'anymore and he's not even pestering the first years. He's always lost in his mind somewhere and she hear him talking to himself at night. She couldn't help but care, no matter what he put her and her friend through. She actually felt sorry for him. His father didn't even show up for the award ceremony, neither did his mother. No one was there to hand him his Head boy badge but luckily Snape offered to do it, ignoring Draco's protests.

Her mind was yanked back into reality when someone planted a kiss on her lips. She looked up at Ron and plastered a smile on her lips. She really hated it when Ron always chose to kiss her when she was in the presence of another guy. It was like he was trying to show off or something and to tell the truth, its downright annoying.

''Hey babe.'' He greeted. She despised that nickname.

''Hi Ron. Aren't you suppose to be at Potions?''

He grinned and pushed out his chest, looking very pleased with himself. ''Actually I decided to skip that today.''

She almost rolled her eyes. The 'Bad Boy' image doesn't fit him. At all. ''I really think that you should go to class. Remember what happened to the last person who skipped his class?''

Ron shuddered at the memory. No one knew exactly what happened but the boy refused to talk for weeks and his parents finally pulled him from Hogwarts and forced hi, to do home-schooling. He then quickly added: ''But Malfoy does it and he doesn't get caught.''

Hermione didn't go through the trouble of attempting to keep her eyes from rolling. ''Oh come on Ron, don't tell me you're jealous of _**him**_? ''

Ron huffed. ''No ! Why would I be jealous of Malfoy?... So… what do you think of him?''

Hermione sighed. ''Very little.''

''Oh ok. So… who do you think is stronger?''

''Between…?''

''Me and Malfoy.''

''Honestly Ron, don't be such a child! I couldn't give a bat's wing about Malfoy, you know that.'' She turned to him with her hands on her hips and gave him a glare. Ron mumbled something. Another annoying habit of him, mumbling.

''Excuse me?'' She asked.

''I said that he should stay away from you if he knows what's good for him.'' And with that he turned and walked away, leaving Hermione stunned. After a little while she growled frustrated and stomped her foot. How dare he treat her like she's his possession! Highly irritated, she made her way back to Neville, who was still busy with his explanation of frogs and toads, whether she was listening or not.

**-0-**

''Good mornin'class!'' Hagrid exclaimed happily with a wave from where he was standing in front his Creatures class, who was sitting on logs and stumps that served as chairs, in front of him. They were having class in the forest today, under a very large oak tree.

''Today's topic,'' He said, pointing at the white board next to him where it was written in red marker ink, ''Animal demons.''

Hermione blinked surprised. She never actually knew much about them, demons that is, except that they're bad. And what is an animal demon? She leaned forward in her seat, her pen and notebook ready.

''Today,'' Hagrid continued,'' we're lookin' at Japanese animal demons. The Tengu, the Kappa, the Hebi, the Bakeneko and the Kitsune.''

The class stared at him with blank expressions and he laughed. ''Allow me to translate. The Tengu is the dog demon, the Kappa is the turtle demon, the Hebi is the snake demon, the Bakeneko is the cat demon and the Kitsune is the fox demon. These are known in Japanese folklore as 'Yokai', meaning strange or weird but are said to be demons because some have the ability to posses a human or another animal.''

Hermione was captivated the whole time Hagrid spoke. She found the topic of today very fascinating and would love to learn more but, sadly, the class ended very soon. The subject however, didn't leave her mind for the rest of the afternoon.

**-0-**

''Hey 'Mione, whatcha reading?''

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at Harry, who was sitting across from her at the dining table. Ron and Ginny, who were stuffing themselves, also looked to hear.

Closing the book and facing the front to them she said: 'It's a book about animal demons. We're learning about it in Creatures and I wanted to learn more.''

''But isn't demons like, evil and stuff?'' asked Ron.

''Yeah they are. The Japanese people believed in all types of demons and Yokai. For example, the Tengu, or dog demon, doesn't look like a dog at all. It's a guy with a bird beak and wings. I don't understand most of this but I like it anyway. The pictures are a little scary though.''

She opened the book at a random page and showed it to them. All three were slightly taken back by the violent picture of a giant bird ripping a person apart.

''Ouch. Poor guy.'' Harry said with raised eyebrows. '' Strange topic but then again this is Hogwarts. Everything is strange!''

They all laughed and then moved on to a conversation involving unanswered questions of what Snape's childhood was like and how McGonagall would look like in a skirt. Later the topic was what Snape would look like in a skirt. Eventually dinner was over and everyone was instructed to go to their dorms or the study hall.

Hermione walked went straight to her bed, snuggling under her warm blankets with her book and Crookshanks at her feet. That night she dreamt of giant birds wearing over coats and turtles reading giant books, snakes that talk and live in kitchen closets, cat people climbing on roofs and walking down streets on their hands and foxes with nine tails, laughing and dancing all night long...

**-0-**

The next morning she woke up, the memories of the previous night's dream still vividly displayed in her mind. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and looked around in the room, still not completely used to it. Suddenly, a thought tugged at her mind and quickly hopped off the bed and went through the bathroom to Draco's door. She knocked twice but doubt that she would be warmly welcomed in so she just went in, trying to be as quiet as possible in case he's still asleep.

She frowned confused when she saw the bed exactly like it was two days ago. Where is Draco? Just as she was about to leave, she spotted a figure crouching at the wardrobe, throwing things into a backpack. It was, however, not clothes, but a variation of tools and equipment.

He looked rather excited and was even smiling. She cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, just stood there watching him silently. He would chase her out if he see her anyway.

''Hey Granger, you wouldn't believe what I found!''

Hermione blinked in surprise. He didn't even see her! How could he possibly know she was there? She then remembered that she knocked and was now wondering why he didn't throw an insult at her the moment she stepped inside.

''Malfoy, where were you yesterday?''

He looked up and hesitated before answering with a shrug.

''Out.''

''Out?''

''Yeah, out.''

''And where, may I ask, is 'out'?''

''Just out, okay? Now do you want to know what I found or not?''

She sighed. Curiosity killed the cat…

''Yeah fine. What did you find?''

''A tomb!''

''A tomb?''

''Do you** have** to repeat **everything** I say?'' He asked annoyed.

''I'm repeating it to show you how ridiculous you sound. A tomb? Really? A tomb, at Hogwarts?''

He rolled his eyes. ''No… Well, yes. But it's like a real tomb.''

''What, with mummies and everything?'' She laughed and he scowled.

''No. Just let me show you. Come on.''

Hermione shook her head. ''Huh-uh, how do I know your not just doing this to get me in trouble? How do I know I can trust you?''

''Easy, you can't. Now let's go.''

Hermione crossed her arms and stood in front of the door, blocking his exit. ''Why are you asking me anyway? Drag Zabini or Pansy with you.''

He bit his lip and looked away. '' I would but their too stupid. I need someone who is actually good in stuff like weird symbols and languages.'' He muttered.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. ''Excuse me? Did Draco Malfoy just give me a** compliment**!'' She mocked and he glared at her irritated.

''Don't push it. Are you helping me or not?''

'' What about our classes?''

''What about it?''

''Won't we… I don't know… get in trouble?'' She asked with a worried tone.

Draco smirked. '' Oh yeah, I forgot. Miss Goody-two-shoes doesn't want to disappoint daddy.''

She huffed. ''No, I'm just saying that… well, my father wants me to learn as much as possible b-''

''Oh, do you do everything your daddy tells you? Bet you do!''

''Do not!''

''Bet you do! I bet your daddy's little girl!'' He smirked when she couldn't think of a comeback. She rolled her eyes.

''Yeah okay, I'll do it. But what's in it for me?''

''No insults for the rest of the day.''

She raised an eyebrow and he sighed.

''Okay fine, no insults for a week.''

''How 'bout a month.''

He gave her deadpanned look and she laughed.

''Right, baby steps. Well if we get caught, I'm telling them you forced me.''

Draco shrugged and picked up his backpack, motioning her to go through the door first. She made a fake flattered face and he rolled his eyes, muttering something about stupid mudbloods.

''Ah, excuse me Draco, what did you say?''

He forced a smile. ''I said that I can't **wait** to spend time with you!'' The sarcasm dripped from the sentence and Hermione shook her head and tutted.

''So young, yet so bitter.''

And then she went out and he followed, not throwing a second glance behind them.

**End of Chapter 4.**

**Hey guys, sorry to end it here but I wanted to start with Draco's 'discovery 'in the next chapter. Again, thank you for reviewing and I would love to hear what you guys think about the story. Any ideas are very much appreciated but I going to follow the original story line. Now I am no professional in the subject of Yokai but I did my research and hope to have the facts in this chapter and future chapters correct, as this is going to be a favourite subject of Hermione. If you want to read more about Yokai, check out a few websites. The stories are actually very interesting and its always good to learn new things.**


End file.
